


1-800 Call Me

by Becausetheycan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becausetheycan/pseuds/Becausetheycan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's a professional and phone sex is easy, she's not about to fall for a customer. Her life's not some bad rom-com except she's starting to think yeah her life is some bad rom-com.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-800 Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write and this idea popped into my head while watching For a Good Time Call. My first take at smut tbh. Still trying to figure out what I'm comfortable with. It's probably a shit job but hey I thought I might as well post. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh yes! oh yes!!” Clarke screamed. 

“Do you want to spank me?” She says an overly obnoxious voice that apparently worked for this guy. 

She could hear him grunting and then click. 

Clark didn’t particularly hate it when they did that but damn did she think it was rude. I mean she worked tirelessly sometimes to give these guys and occasionally girls an epic orgasm and all they could do afterwards was hang up on her? It just wasn’t very polite to her. 

It wasn’t like working as a phone sex operator with her roommate was her dream job but it paid the bills and a little more. 

Clarke was a struggling artist especially after her mother had disowned her once she decided her sophomore year that college just wasn’t for her and that art was her true passion. 

So she had moved out of her dorm and found a job at a local art gallery that basically paid her in cheap champagne and networking. 

She truly loved it but she had also loved eating, which is why when her roommate Raven Reyes a struggling college student suggested they start their own business giving orgasms to strangers for quick money she had accepted, albeit reluctantly 

“Ugh, I got another hit and quit it kinda guy,” Clarke said annoyed. 

“Seriously? You were doing so well! Do you think he’s going to call again?” Raven asked eating a bowl of cereal while sitting on their island. 

“Nah. He seemed like one of our ashamed I have to call a phone sex hotline to get off kinda guy.” She shrugged. 

“Those are the worst! They never tip well, I mean jesus dude we get it you had a dry patch but we don’t judge, well much…” Raven had trailed off. 

Clarke smirked, “Yeah well I was running out of things to say. This guy seriously wasn’t getting off and I was using my best lines but nothing.” She shook her head tiredly. 

Those were also the worst, the ones that no matter what you said just couldn’t get off. Honestly it was exhausting and it wasn’t like she could do something else while she talked to them, they knew instantly when she wasn’t paying attention, she learned that the hard way. 

“Yeah well you got another caller blondie, one of your regulars.” She said raising her eyebrows suggestively. 

Clarke knew she was talking about Bell as soon as she did it. Raven had been making fun of her for having a crush on the guy that called two times a week and tipped her tremendously each time. It started off as a practical joke played by one of his friends but then they ended up talking for almost three hours and she had decided to not charge him for the first two. That had been four months ago.

At first it wasn’t anything sexual, they talked about their dreams and families, it was so cheesy that it made even Clarke roll her eyes when she thought about it. But they had connected in some really weird way or at least she had felt connected. But he hadn’t called in almost two weeks, so it was embarrassing how giddy she got at the thought of speaking to him again. 

It wasn’t like she could call him herself, she was a professional after all and she wasn’t desperate, no matter what Raven said. 

So she played nonchalante and stupid, “Hmm. I wonder which one.” She said rather bored hoping it sounded convincing. 

Raven didn’t buy it though, “Sure you don’t know I’m talking about the nerd who gets off on that history bullshit.” She said unimpressed. 

“Geez. He doesn’t get off on history Raven. How many times do I have to tell you he’s a History Professor!” She said exasperated, blowing a piece of hair from her face. 

“Whatever gets you going, Clarke,” She said crudely with a knowing smirk. “But he’s waiting so you better get to it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes walking away deciding it would be better to get the call in her room.

Once she made herself comfortable on her bed she picked up the phone, “Hello,” She answered in what she hoped was her most seductive voice. 

“Uh, Hey, it’s Bell,” he said nervously, like he was expecting her to hang up. 

“Hi, I was hoping to hear from you,” she said shyly but it probably came off like a bad come on which made her cringe. 

“Yeah, sorry about that I actually moved so I didn’t really have time to call. My sister and her boyfriend have been helping me, so I didn’t think it would be appropriate to call you.” He said it sincerely, which made her stomach do a weird flop that embarrassed her even more. Geez. 

She really needed to reign it in, she was starting to really like this guy. She needed to be professional, this was her job afterall. 

She was supposed to get him off and that’s it, not fall for him and get weird stupid butterflies. She thought maybe she could start an argument with him, they seemed to do that often but she knew that would only make her like him more. She admired his strong opinions and so she knew the only thing that would get him off her line was if she gave him an orgasm, that seemed to always embarrass him but not in the way other clients got embarrassed. 

“Well I hope they’re not around now?” She said twirling a piece of her blonde hair, it had become an annoying nervous habit while talking to him which made her feel like a silly schoolgirl. 

“Uh, nope, all alone,” he hesitated, “wait, that sounds sleazy doesn’t it? I don’t mean…”

She laughed cutting him off, “Bell, it’s fine. I like making you feel good,” and she knew because he would like it, “and you like making me feel good,” she added. 

She could hear him sigh quietly, “what do you want Bell? You want me to talk to you don’t you?” Knowing it was exactly what he wanted. 

“You want me to tell you how long I’ve waited to hear your voice to get me off,” while she was talking she could feel heat and slickness between her thighs thinking about what he was doing, wondering if he was lying down on his own bed. 

“Where are you now?,” she asked, wanting to imagine something while she touched herself to the one client that really did it for her. 

“I’m in my room,” he seemed to hesitate before going, “I’m stroking my cock thinking about you princess.” 

She was honestly surprised hearing this from him, he was always so shy talking to her, he mostly just let her do all the talking except when he was especially turned on and then he would chime in but he rarely initiated anything sexual. 

“Ugh. I think about your cock all the time. I want to suck it Bell, I think about what it would it feel like if you fucked my mouth,” she embarrassingly wet already and she knew it wouldn’t last long for both of them to get off. 

She pulled the strings from her sleep shorts and shoved her hand down quickly working herself fast enjoying the sounds from the other line. 

“Fuck. I want you so bad Princess. I think about you everyday. Tell me more.” He said sounding out of breath. 

“I want to feel you finally come inside my mouth or inside my pussy and how rough you would be the first time,” she cried out. She was a little worried she sounded like some bad porn star too enthusiastic but she didn’t have time to think about the loud moans coming from her mouth. 

“I want to feel your weight on top of me Bell, ah, I need to feel your thrusts going in and out,” she was starting to lose it, really imagining what it would feel like having him remove her sleep shorts and thrusting into her just right. 

“And then I want you to pin my arms above my hands and really fuck me, just like I know you want to,” She found her clit shortly after with her fingers making these embarrassing sounds of grunts that he didn't seem to mind one bit. 

“What do you want to do to me Bell? I’ll let you do anything to me,” she said hotly. 

“I want to taste you. Fuck, I want to taste you so bad. And then when I’m done and I’ve made you come, I want to fuck you into my mattress until you can’t walk,” he grunted. 

She bit her lip hard, her fingers stroking her clit in short clumsy circles but the friction was driving her crazy. She shut her eyes concentrating on the sounds he was making. 

She could tell he was thinking about it because he was rendered speechless and she just knew he was stroking himself faster. 

She arched her back and all it took was a few more revolutions of her fingers for her toes to curl sending her into a foggy bliss. She cried out shamefully loud hoping to god Raven didn’t hear. 

It surprised her how fast it ended. It just went to show how long they were actually waiting for each other because it was a matter of minutes and they were done. What usually got Bell off though was the noises she made. He liked to her hear masturbate to him, it turned him on. 

It was the same thing that got her off, hearing him, it was like she could feel his hot breath through the phone. 

“Ah, ugh, fuck princess I never get tired of you,” sounding as exhausted as she felt. 

“So is today the day I get your actual name?,” he panted. 

Clarke laughed, “sorry Bell but maybe next time,” knowing she probably wouldn’t give it to him then either. She liked him but Raven told her early on, no giving away real names, he only knew her as ‘princess’, she didn’t even call herself that. He had started it when he was annoyed that his friend would call a phone sex hotline for him, it was a way to rile her up which had worked. 

He sighed again but this time not in pleasure, “one of these days princess,” he said it good naturedly like he didn’t really mind she wouldn’t give him her real name.

That was another thing she liked about him, he never acted like she owed him. 

Clarke started to giggle because despite everything it always felt a little awkward afterwards. 

“So you moved huh? How was that?,” she knew the question she really wanted to ask which was where are you. But that would be crossing a line because knowing where he lived would only cause trouble.

But Bell like her was always good at playing stupid, “Yeah,it was stressful as hell. My little sister thinks I moved because of her, so she wasn’t too happy and she broke a few of my things while helping me move, she said it was an accident but I don’t quite believe her.” He said sounding annoyed just thinking about it. 

“Well did you?” She asked genuinely curious. She remembered from previous talks about how much he cared about his little sister and how fiercely protective he was of her. 

She could hear him hesitate and he took a deep breath before responding, “Uh, I don’t know. I mean I guess it might seem that way but I needed something different,” he seemed to hesitate again, “I applied for a position at a University here I never in a million years would have thought they would actually hire me.” 

“It’s actually kinda embarrassing how nervous I am,” he said swiftly. 

She waited knowing there was more he wanted to say but was trying to find the words. These were the moments where she felt like their relationship was crossing the imaginary line between what was appropriate for a phone sex operator. 

“I’ve had a pretty crappy year so I just want this to work,” he said. 

She could tell by his tone how much he meant it. 

“I could make you come again?” She said half joking, trying to lighten the mood but it was still an option. 

She heard him laugh loudly, “Uh, I think I’m pretty worn out princess but thanks for the very tempting offer,” he paused, “I hope this doesn’t sound weird or creepy but I’ve been thinking about you and how I kinda want to meet you and not just because of sex or anything.” 

She held in a breath, fuck, it wasn’t like any of her other clients hadn’t ever said the same thing, it was just she never wanted to see any of them back. This was going too far she was definitely crossing a line now because she really wanted to say fuck it, let's just meet but that was not an option. Bell was different and not just from her other clients but everyone she’s ever liked romantically. She acted stupidly when she was talking to him and she confided in him in a way she never did in her past relationships. That really freaked her out, she was so bad at relationships and liking people, it made her twitchy she was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Princess? Are you still there?,” he sighed, “shit I’m sorry okay. I know that’s not going to happen, I don’t know why I said that.” 

She realized she had been quiet for a while and she didn’t want to make him feel bad just because she was terrible at feelings. 

“No, no it’s okay I swear,” she tried to sound convincing. 

“Okay,” he dragged, “I should probably go then. I have to get up early, um, I, can I call you again next week?” 

She smiled shyly, he asked her that question every time they were finished talking. 

“Of course Bell,” she added just for good measure, “I’ll be waiting for your call,” she said in what she hoped was seductively. 

It had the effect she wanted however when he groaned into the phone and mumbled something that sounded like jesus. 

“Bye, princess,” he said suddenly whispering. 

“Bye, Bell,” she replied and with that hung up. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Why am I here again? I distinctly recall dropping out of school and that one of the perks was never having to go textbook shopping again,” Clarke said annoyed and hungry. 

“Will you quit bitching, I get it you need to be fed,” Raven said rolling her eyes at her like she was doing her the favor. 

“I just need to look for one book and then we can go,” she said looking through her syllabus.

Clarke snatched the paper from her trying to speed up the process so she could finally eat. 

“You tricked me,” she said narrowing her eyes at Raven, “You said ‘greasy cheeseburgers on me!’ I should have known,” she scowled. 

“God, I’m getting you food aren’t I?” She replied snatching the syllabus back. 

Clarke just sighed and starting looking through the shelves wanting to get this over with and find the damn book. 

“I’m confused, aren’t you a senior? Why are you taking Western Civilization II?” She asked genuinely confused. 

When she looked over at Raven she actually looked chagrined which was an odd look on her, Raven was never one to feel self-conscious since she’s known her. 

She cleared her throat, “I might have failed my sophomore year taking it,” she shrugged. 

“Raven Reyes! The Raven Reyes failed a class?!” Clarke said high-pitched attempting to keep a straight faced failing miserably. 

“Screw you, Clarke Griffin,” imitating her. 

“It was mostly because I never showed up and my asshole professor graded on attendance,” she said bitterly, bending down. 

“I can’t find this damn book,” she shook her head pinching her eyes together. 

Clarke looked around she could probably find someone who works there for help. She spotted a tall man wearing glasses who looked insanely hot. 

She headed towards him admiring him from the back while he was occupied with a book. 

“Excuse me?” she tries to make him aware of her presence. 

He turns around and yep his face stunning. She tucks some hair behind her ear, “do you work here? My friend and I are looking for a book,” she has to look up to meet his eyes. 

He just stares at her for a while, “I’m sorry, no, I don’t,” pausing, “Do we know each other? You’re voice sounds familiar.”

Wait, she knows that voice, she’s been talked through many orgasms by that voice. Shit, shit it can’t be him. She was suddenly very aware of her sweatpants and ratty t-shirt as well as her unbrushed hair. She needed to bolt like now. But wait, he can't possibly know who she is, he can’t, he won’t. No, no he won’t recognize her voice very clearly ignoring the fact that she recognized his voice but she's observant and she memorized the sound of his voice but in a very non creepy way. 

“No, I don’t think we know each other, I have one of those voices I guess,” she says stupidly, cringing a little. What the fuck? One of those voices? Really? You got into Harvard and that’s what you say? 

“Uh, sorry for bothering you. Thanks anyway!” she exclaimed rather loudly, voice cracking at the end. Oh god why won’t she just shut the hell up? This is not her, she’s collected, composed, she knows how to talk to people. Why is she acting like some idiot who doesn’t know how to form coherent sentences together? 

And then because life isn’t fair she sees the exact moment he realizes who she is. 

Well damn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Still not sure if I'm making this a two part... I really don't know yet. I guess if I feel inspired?


End file.
